Abandoned
by LA Suka
Summary: On their way home after watching Bra perform in her first school play, Vegeta and his family have a blowout but find something in the ditch.


****

Disclaimer: The same as all my other stories but I guess I need to write it anyway. I did not create Dragonball Z or any other Dragonball show out there and I'm not making any money off of this.

****

Introduction: I was watching Oprah the other day and that's when I got the idea to write this story. I actually cried when I wrote this because it's really sad what happens in the end. Let me know what you think of it. 

****

Abandoned

By: L.A. Whitfield

Bra was the princess in her school play. Vegeta thought it was very fitting considering she really was his little princess. He wouldn't have missed this play for the world. Even if it meant missing some training time. So, there they were, sitting in the front row at the foot of the stage. Video camera, ready to roll. 

Everyone but Trunks was excited about the play. He'd rather been playing with Goten. He just couldn't seem to hold still. They had already been sitting there for thirty minuets and it didn't look like the play was going to start any time soon. Bulma grabbed his arm and glared at him. 

"Trunk, this is your sisters first play and if your ruin it for her or us, your going to be grounded in your room for a week with no TV and you wont be able to play with Goten." Trunks cringed at that. Being stuck in his room for a week without TV wasn't a problem. He has a TV in there that his parents didn't know about. The problem was, he didn't know if he could stand not playing with his best friend for a whole week!

To help him decide Vegeta spoke up on his other side. "I'll personally strap you to that chair, tape your mouth shut and glue yours eyes open if you don't listen to your mother." He said very calmly. Trunks knew his father well enough to know that he was dead serious too. He could see it in his fathers eyes. 

Trunks sighed with defeat and sat back in his seat like a good boy. Even though Bra was his only other sibling, he felt like he couldn't stand her guts. Always following him around and trying to copy everything he did all the time. Ever since her birth, all his parents ever talk about is Bra this and bra that. He also resented the way his father treated her. Always so differently from him. Whenever he got into trouble he'd be grounded but whenever Bra gets in trouble, all she gets is a sweet little warning and then a hug. A HUG! His father never gave him hugs! What is this world coming to?

To his relief the play started. First a woman (Bra's teacher) walked up to the microphone. "Good evening parents, fellow teachers and honored guests. Every year my first grade class puts on the spring play. This year, we've decided to perform for your entertainment, sleeping beauty!" Every one cheered and clapped furiously. Trunks wanted to puke. 

After Bra's teacher left the stage music started to play and the curtains rose. Trunks almost busted out laughing when he saw the way everyone was dressed. In the background was decorated like a throne room and in the middle stood a bassinet with two people standing around it. One kid was dressed up like a king and the other was dressed up like a Queen. 

"I have the prettiest daughter in the kingdom." The king announced proudly staring down lovingly at his sleeping daughter. The queen nodded beside him and gently scooped their daughter up into her arms. Obviously the baby was just a doll. 

"Hey, that's just a stupid doll." Trunks blurted out. The people on the stage ignored him but the people right in front of him glanced back and gave him a really dirty look. Bulma covered her face with embarrassment and Vegeta just glared back to the couple in front of them daring them to say something. Thankfully they turned back around. Vegeta glared at his son. Trunks clamped his mouth shut. Just then the background changed to a courtroom background.

There was a celebration going on. People were singing and dancing and the queen was holding her baby. In the middle of the celebration, a witch popped in with a puff of smoke. (cheap special affects) Trunks saw where the witch came in at the side of the stage. Hey, isn't that witch that kid that's always coming over to play with Bra? Looks better in all that make up. He thought sourly.

"I put a curse on your daughter, the princess. When she turns eighteen she will fall into a deep sleep and will not wake up for a hundred years!" The witch cackled and left again in a puff of smoke. The queen and king were terrified. Three kids dressed up as fairy god mothers came on stage. They offered to take care of the princess until the first sunset after the princesses eighteenth birthday. Then, they would return her home. The secret would have to remain secret to everyone. Even the King and Queen. Trunks leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. This was going to take for ever! If only he'd brought his game boy!

When Bra walked out onto the stage for the first time he knew about it because hi mom stood up and started applauding her. Up on the stage Bra blushed. Vegeta just continued to record the play. Bra was dressed in a simple pink dress and she was standing in the middle of a forest. She was talking to her bird that was really just a stuffed animal on her shoulder.

"Oh, will I never find the prince of my dreams?" She said to the bird. She was collecting berries when she met the prince. He surprised her and she almost ran off but he gently grabbed her arm to stop her. They started singing much to Trunks misery and then they kissed. Trunks closed his eyes and groaned. Vegeta grinned and zoomed in the camquarter. Bulma started to cry. 

This was just too much. He closed his eyes again and imagined he were anywhere else but here. Finally an hour later, the play was nearing its end. The prince fought witch, saved the kingdom and the princess. After the curtains opened for the last time, Bra walked out onto the stage in her beautiful princess outfit. It was covered with diamonds (not real diamonds) and she sparkled. She wore a hair up in a French twist with curls hanging down the side of her face. The play ended with the marriage of the prince and princess and lived happily ever after. Finally, it was over and he could go home.

Outside after the play…

"You got all that Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was packing the camera in the back of the car. "What do you think woman. My little girl was the star of the show! Of course I got it all." He barked. Bulma regretted asking. Bulma looked around for Trunks but he wasn't there. "Where's Trunks?" 

"Where is that boy? I'll leave him here if he doesn't hurry up!" Vegeta shouted seeing Trunks walking out of the auditorium. Trunks rolled his eyes and turned to a pretty girl standing beside him. "I gotta go Samantha. Um…" Trunks!! Get your ass in the car now! We are going home!" His father yelled. Trunks blushed with embarrassment. Then he got an idea and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper he just happened to have in his pocket. He scribbled his phone number on it and handed it to the girl. "Here, if you wonna call me that is." The girl giggled and took the paper. "Sure cutie." Trunks blushed again and said goodbye. 

"Trunks, who was that girl?" Bulma asked him as he walked up. Trunks just shrugged his shoulders and got in on his side. "Oh, just a friend." Bulma shook her head. "If it's not fighting then its girls." She said to her self walking around to put Bra in. Bra was already asleep in her arms though and she had to carefully put her in her car seat without waking her. Once she was all buckled in safe and sound she quietly closed the door and opened hers. Vegeta had already said he was gonna drive so she could take a nap on the way home. 

"Just don't hit any body ok Vegeta?" Bulma said stretching out and laying back in her seat. Vegeta grunted and started the air car. 

Five minuets into their trip…

****

BOOM! Bulma shot up in her seat her heart racing in her chest. "What happened?!" She shouted looking around wildly. They were pulling over to the side of the road.

"We blew a tire." Vegeta said calmly. Bulma checked to make sure the kids were ok. Surprisingly, Bra was still asleep but Trunks was wide awake.

"Mom, dad didn't hit anyone did he?" He asked rubbing his eyes. He'd been asleep too. Vegeta got out of the car and opened Trunks door. "Come on brat! Your gonna help me change this tire!" Trunks was pulled out by his father into the cold night. "Beerrrr! It's cold out here." Trunks complained, his teeth chattering. 

"If we hurry up and change this tire you won't be cold." Vegeta said pulling the spare out of the trunk. Bulma got out of the car and watched them. She was shivering so she wrapped herself up tighter in her coat. 

"Woman, get back in the car. You don't need to be out here freezing your butt off!" Vegeta yelled. She could see his breath in the air as he talked. But just as she was about to argue she heard a strange sound coming from the ditch behind her.

"What was that?" She asked looking back. "Sounded like a sick cat." She said to herself squinting her eyes to see. 

"If it's a wild cat you'd better get inside the car before it attacks you mom." Trunks said helping his father by holding the car up while he changed the tire. Bulma shook her head. 

"No, I don't think it is a cat but there is definitely something down there and I'm going to find out what it is." Bulma carefully crawled down the embankment trying not to slip in the damp grass. When she reached the bottom, water squished between her toes going through her new slippers. "Dame, these are my new shoes too." She swore under her breath as she carefully made her way to the bundle. The bundle moved and she suddenly realized something horrible.

She fell to her knees not caring if she ruined her dress and quickly grabbed the bundle. When she pulled part of the blanket back she gasped at what she saw. It was a baby. A human baby.

"Vegeta!!!" She screamed. She was already crying and holding the baby as close to her chest to keep it warm. She screamed again and Vegeta was by her side.

"What's wrong!" He asked grabbing her shoulders. When he saw what she was holding he released her and stepped back in shock. 

"Good god! That's a baby!" He whispered hoarsely. Trunks landed next to his father and stared at the infant. 

"It's only a few hours old." Bulma said with a sob. "How could some one just abandon their baby on the side of the road like this in the middle of the night in the weather! It's going to die!" Bulma couldn't help it. She handed the baby to Vegeta and broke down sobbing. 

Vegeta held the child in his arms as gently as he could. He could feel it shivering. It was a little girl and she looked really sick. How could anyone do this he wondered as he stared into her blue eyes. He could tell that was had a fever. She was coughing and having a lot of trouble breathing too It didn't look like it had much longer to live. A tear fell from his eye and he could feel his heart breaking. 

"Come on!" He said lifting up into the air. "Trunks! Get your mother back in the car and drive to the hospital! I'm flying to the hospital right now!" He said gently tucking the baby under his coat. He flew as fast as he could without hurting the baby. He held onto it with both hands during the flight and tried to keep it as warm as possible. He got their five minuets later and it had started to rain.

Vegeta ran into the emergency room and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Someone get a doctor for this baby, it's very sick!" A doctor that had just entered stopped, looked at the drenched man holding the screaming kid in his arms and immediately ran up to them.

"What happened?" The doctor asked taking the baby gently in his arms. When the doctor touched the babies head it was burning up. "She's burning up!" He said in shock. He turned around and ran up to the nurses station. Vegeta followed silently, his eyes never leaving the sick infant.

"its temperature is one hundred and seven! We have to bring her temp down right away!" The doctor said tossing the filthy blanked aside that the baby was wrapped in. He turned to Vegeta.

"I assume your not in any way responsible for this child and that you found it some where. Am I correct?" The doctor asked Vegeta. Vegeta just kept staring at the baby on the table. The doctor grabbed Vegeta's arm to get his attention. Vegeta looked at the doctor blankly.

"Where did you find the baby?" He asked urgently. Vegeta looked at the doctor with blank eyes and shook his head. "Um, me and my family found her in the ditch on the side of the road." 

Suddenly alarms sounded and the baby started to jerk around on the table. "Dame!" The doctor shouted and started to shout orders at the nurses. The doctor and the nurses worked frantically to save the infants life but it was useless. The baby died.

Later in the waiting room…

Vegeta was sitting in a chair against the wall with his head in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about the baby. Bulma walked in carrying Bra followed by Trunks. 

"Vegeta, are you ok?" Bulma asked sitting down next to him. Vegeta nodded. "The baby died." He whispered. Bulma gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh no…"

Bulma handed Bra to Vegeta and stood up. Vegeta hugged his daughter tightly. "I love you princess." He whispered in her ear. Bra snuggled up to her father with a sigh. 

Bulma walked up to a nurse. "Excuse me. What did you'll did with the baby that my husband brought in a little while ago?" 

"The body has been moved down to the morgue." 

"Can I go see it?" Bulma asked.

The nurse looked at Bulma and nodded. "yeah sure but, she's going to be cremated pretty soon so you'd better hurry." Bulma was shocked.

"What? She's going to be cremated this early? Don't you have to find the mother or something first?" Bulma couldn't believe it.

The nurse shook her head sadly. "When I first started working here, I couldn't believe how many abandoned babies were brought in. Many of them already dead. So many are brought in here every day that if we didn't cremate them right away, there wouldn't be enough room for them all." 

Bulma was in complete shock. "I don't believe it. How is that possible? How can people just throw their new born babies in ditches or dumpsters like trash?" Bulma couldn't continue. She had to sit down because she was beginning to feel sick.

A few minuets later…

"Just tell me one thing." Bulma asked after she could talk again. "What happens to them after their cremated?"

The nurse sat down next to Bulma. "After they are cremated they're put inside a wooden box to await burial. Once twenty boxes have been collected, they are buried in one casket."

"What! That's terrible! Why don't they each have their separate graves?" Bulma was furious. 

"I know, I feel the same way about it but that's all the government will pay for." 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bulma asked

The nurse nodded. "You can tell people about what's happening here. Make them think twice about abandoning their babies."

Bulma stood up. "I'll do more than that. I'm going to bye cemetery lots and give those kids the individual burials they disserve. Even though they never had a chance to live, they should be recognized and loved."

Bulma walked back to her husband and kids. She stared down at her precious daughter asleep in her husbands arms and cried. It just wasn't fair. 

Trunks couldn't understand either why some one would just dump their babies like that. After that day, he appreciated his little sister more.

The End 


End file.
